


The Trouble With Not Quite One Night Stands

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Meeting the Parents, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Sometimes things are meant to be more than just a one night stand... although no one ever said it was easy.





	The Trouble With Not Quite One Night Stands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME I'M AN UNEDUCATED VIRGIN! 
> 
> On another note lol, @Tubbylita you have been waiting for this for a long time and girl I have finally fucking delivered!

**2 ½ Months Before Christmas**

12 shots of tequila in…  

Jon was definitely buzzed, or more appropriately worded slightly plastered; which wasn’t necessarily a good thing since he now sat at the bar alone. 

Jon and the boys had all gone out to celebrate Sam’s promotion to Head of the Surgical Department at Winterfell Memorial Hospital, but after a shit load of shots all the boys had either passed out and gone home or left with some drunk girl they picked up; leaving Jon all on his own. 

Jon was in no way jealous, but he couldn’t help but be a little bitter. He wasn’t really known for his skill with the ladies, which was quite the recurring joke amongst the group. So instead of leaving the bar and making his way back home to his lonely apartment, Jon decided to stick around and brood at the bar nursing his numerous shots of tequila.  

Looking back at this moment hours later, Jon would definitely tell you it was probably the best fucking decision he’d ever made in his entire life. 

As Jon sat on his bar stool throwing back shot after shot, he suddenly felt someone drop down into the seat next to him. Turning in his seat slightly to get a better look, Jon nearly spit out his drink.

She was fucking beautiful. 

She was like a goddess with her long silk like fire kissed hair that fell down to her waist, her alabaster skin, and her long milk white legs that went on for miles.  

Jon was too busy staring at her gobsmacked, that he almost didn’t hear her speak.

“I’ll have a lemon drop martini”, she told the bartender. 

Her voice was soft and smooth like honey, Jon almost came in his pants right then and there. 

Glancing over at her again a few moments later was probably a mistake… Jon’s throat tightened as he watched her tilt her head back, lengthening her smooth slender neck, he watched her neck move with every swallow and then how she licked her lips savoring the taste of her drink. He could literally feel all the blood rushing straight to his cock, he could’ve fucked her right then and there. 

He’d never been so turned on in his life! 

After a moment of contemplation, Jon decided he’d get his shit together and finally talk to the temptress next to him. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak to her, he lost his nerve and quickly turned back to his drink. 

For fucks sake he was acting like a pervert thinking of numerous ways of how he’d like to fuck her! He didn’t know what to say to a gorgeous woman like her! 

He was so lost in thought, that when she spoke again he nearly fell out of his seat.

“So are you just going to stare all night, or are you going to speak to me?” 

Jon was so dumbfounded he couldn’t even speak, “I uh - I just - uh”

“It’s not everyday a stranger like yourself stares at a woman like she’s something to be devoured, and then doesn’t even speak to her. Why it makes a woman feel quite dejected if I’m being honest”

Jon sat there still trying to come up with something to say.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, or else I wouldn’t forgive you just this once. So tell me handsome what’s your name?” 

“Jon”, he managed to squeak out only to quickly cough in embarrassment. 

She threw her head back and let out a throaty laugh, causing Jon’s balls to tighten even further. 

“Pleasures all mine Jon”, she purred. 

“So… uh… um… ahhhh... shit. Shit. What’s- What’s your… uh…  name?”

He was fucking 27 years old and after about a minute she had already reduced him to a pubescent green boy.  

“The name’s Sansa darling, but if you’re a good boy you can call me Sans”, she whispered as she ran her fingers along his thigh. 

“I’m curious, tell me are the quiet ones always more dangerous?”

Before Jon could even think of an answer she spoke again.

“Tell you what, why don’t you invite me back to your place and we’ll find out”, she whispered as she leaned forward and nipped his ear. 

Jon felt himself nodding eagerly as he groaned, allowing her to then quickly drag him out of the pub.  

* * *

 

Jon didn’t have any particular skill with the ladies but he wasn’t a complete novice, although he most definitely couldn’t recall ever being on the receiving end of oral sex. However, it appeared Sansa had no problem changing that. 

They’d stumbled all the way to his car, kissing and laughing and trying very hard not to fall over. Of course when they finally made it to Jon’s car, he figured they’d have to stop pawing at each other until they made it to his apartment, turns out Sansa had other ideas. 

Jon was struggling to drive as Sansa kissed and sucked on his neck, he very nearly swerved off the road when she placed her hand on his thigh and slid it up to his crotch and squeezed.  

“Seven hells! Sans you gotta stop I’m trying to drive”, he groaned. 

Sansa didn’t seem to care, she just kept on with her ministrations. 

"Jon", she sighed and then she's kissing down his jaw, nipping and biting her way down his neck and finding his pulse, sucking hard, sucking right there, making him gasp and then pulling away to lick an apology.

" _ Sans _ ", he tries to say again, more urgently, but she just smiles and reaches down to unzip his jeans and pull out his cock.

"Fuck", he says shifting his hips uncomfortably in his seat.

And then she leans in, gripping the base of his cock and licking a stripe up until she's at the head and she looks up at him as she wraps her lips around the head and  _ sucks _ , hard enough to draw a moan out of his lips. She pulls off and spits into her hand before sliding her hand back down his length, up and down.

"God, Sans", he mutters but she's just getting started.

She smiles at his cock for a moment, as if it's the nicest thing she's ever seen and then she wraps her lips back around his cock and slowly, so painfully slowly, brings his cock into her mouth, inch by inch until he's engulfed in heat and crying out, head tipped back. She is lavishing his cock now, licking and sucking, tilting her head in just the right place so that his cock slides against the velvety insides of her throat.

"Fuck", he hisses, struggling to hold his hips down.

Seven hells, he never stood a fucking chance. He pulls her off his cock and then tentatively gripping her long hair, he reaches back up to her mouth with his dick and pushes inside, groaning at the new leverage. The fucking  _ depth _ too, and he can't resist, holding her head still as he pushes in deeper and deeper with each thrust. A pause, pulling out to let her catch her breath and then he's back in, shallowly fucking her mouth.

It turns into this rough, terrible, wonderful pattern of thrusting, gaining rhythm, getting close, shoving in and holding her there, groaning and shaking, and then having her pull away only to start again. 

"Fuck Sans, I'm cuming", he says and she moans, sucking all the harder and gripping his hips so that when he cums, it goes down her throat.

She pulls away, leaving his limbs shaking and exhaustion already flooding his brain, and then she kisses him, and fuck, he tastes himself on her tongue, sighing tiredly into her mouth as she warmly kisses him. 

* * *

 

Jon had just shut the door to his apartment, when suddenly Sans pressed him up against the door and attacked his lips. 

He groaned for perhaps the millionth time, as Sans moved to suck a fourth bruise on to his neck. In the distant recesses of Jon’s mind, he couldn’t help but thank the Old Gods that that’d made it here safe. She definitely hadn’t made it easy! 

A moan cut off his trail of thought, and it took him a moment to realize that it was him whimpering and begging for Sansa’s mouth to move all over his body.

Beyond the sane level of sexual frustration, Jon pushed her off of him and quickly slammed her against the wall. 

Jon looked like a hot mess, while only a few strands of Sansa’s hair appeared to be out of place. He definitely had to fix that. Jon took to violently ripping off Sansa’s panties, leaving her cunt bare to him. He quickly stuck his hand under her dress and she parted her legs for him, whimpering when his fingers slipped between her folds. Taking his time he teased her, fingers working with slow, precise movements until her breaths had turned to moans. 

Sansa desperately tried to reach for the zipper of Jon’s jeans, however Jon immediately trapped her hands above her. 

Jon released her arms soon enough and hoisted her higher up the wall, so high that Sansa’s legs were on the same level as his shoulders. Sans wrapped her legs around his neck and immediately tugged on his hair.  

His hands began leisurely stroking up her thighs, his dark eyes fixed on her face. 

“Let’s just concentrate on you for now”, Sansa gasped as he bent his head to nuzzle the soft skin of her inner thighs. His mouth blazed a trail up along her thigh as he caught her gaze and then, when he was sure she was watching, very slowly and purposefully he bent his head to give her a long lick. He spread her open with his fingers and bent his head to her soft, aching flesh; he sucked, licked and stroked her with an enthusiasm and relentlessness that was almost too much to bear. Sans fisted his curls in her hands as he nibbled her clit, her body bowing off the wall as her orgasm took hold and she came with a helpless moan. 

He continued to stroke and suck mercilessly, making her cum again and again, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her, each one more intense than the last. At last he let up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as her body trembled in the aftermath of her numerous orgasms.

Lowering her down slightly, Jon moved up her body and started to devour her lips; still in a haze she slowly responded, as she opened her mouth for him, a soft moan escaping.

Jon stopped and drew away a couple of inches, his eyes piercing hers, while his rapid breathing ghosted over her cheeks. He looked like a predator, primal instincts taking over and drowning him in need.

He pressed his body against hers, kissing her again with a ferocity. It was unholy and brutal, the way he devoured her. She definitely noticed him pressing against her through his jeans, and raised one leg to capture him.

He grinned into the kiss as one hand wandered down to her side to take hold of her hips, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist and moaning as she rubbed against him.

"I want you", she panted. "I need… more…"

Only a minute later she had thrown her arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible.

His hands quickly opened his jeans to finally free his arousal. At this point he was desperate, he wanted to fuck her as soon as possible. There was enough time for finesse later.

Sansa looked down between the two of them, grinning as she saw him well equipped and ready for her; she grabbed him, stroking him hard with a mischievous grin on her face.

Jon hoisted her up once more before entering her moist cunt with one forceful thrust. Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling of being united, throwing back their heads as they enjoyed the moment. He filled her perfectly, stretching her. They remained like this for a few seconds, trying to adjust.

Then he started shoving her against the wall, driving deep into her core, leaving them groaning. His pace was slow, but forceful, which left her clinging to him, scratching his back until he was sure he had angry red marks covering his back.

His hands grabbed her more forcefully, bruising the exposed skin of her thighs. She was, after all, a strong woman who appeared to like it rough.

He grinned, "Tell me what you want."

"I want…", her voice was cut off by a brutal thrust that left her whining. She tried to cling onto something while the pleasure washed over her, she groaned as he grabbed her breast, torturing her with his skilled fingers.

He thrust harder hitting for what seemed to be her sweet spot.

"Nngh… fuck me Jon”, she moaned.

He picked up her body with ease, and rapidly thrusted into her. Jon arched his back and held her thighs tightly to his hips as he seeped into her.

Sansa shivered as her orgasm took over. She cried out his name, the ecstasy so great her body went limp in his arms. It didn’t take Jon much longer to fall over the edge, he stilled releasing a guttural moan as he filled Sansa up with his hot seed.

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke, to busy trying to recover their breathing.

“That was fucking intense”, Sansa said through a laugh.

Jon joined in her laughter and when their laughter died down, Jon tentatively looked up at her, “Round two?”.

To his surprise Sansa’s face split into a mischievous grin, “Sure”.  

* * *

 

They were both breathing hard as Sansa fucked herself on him.

Jon was lying flat on his back, legs spread slightly as Sansa straddled him, her fingers splayed out over his bare chest. Her hips were rocking against his at a pace he was desperate to match, and he couldn’t seem to find a place to settle his hands. They moved between curling into the bed sheets to clinging to her thighs, his grip hard enough to bruise.

She lowered herself so that he was completely within her, managing to work a strangled sound of pleasure out of him. He was surrounded by her, the feel of her, the sight of her, the scent of her. He could still taste her lips and the salt of her skin.

Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat up. Sansa paused a moment to allow him to shift onto his knees, moving her hands to his shoulders, before urging him to continue.

Heaving her up onto his hips, Jon thrust upward into her, and Sansa threw her head back with a moan. It was becoming harder and harder to stay in control.

Jon finally quickened the pace, but only because the pleasure bottling up in the pit of his stomach, waiting for release, was becoming impossible to ignore. And Sansa was writhing desperately against him, pulling on his hair and urging him inside of her, faster, deeper, her breath hot and heavy against his ear, the occasional moan of pleasure rattling him to his bones.

Though he tried to hold on, he could feel that he was losing himself, his hips beginning to thrust erratically and losing all sense of the rhythm he’d started. He was gasping, breathless, desperate for something to cling to.

One final thrust and he was done for. Deep inside of her, lost in the warmth of her body, he felt her clench around him, and heard them both gasping as they came together and quickly fell apart.

* * *

 

**The Next Day (2 ½ Months Before Christmas)**

The sun was coming in through the crack of the curtain; a concentrated beam was right in Jon’s eyes. He groaned and cracked his eyes open which was a big mistake, the beam of sun was as bright as a thousand suns burning his retinas. He rolled onto his back and felt the worst wave of nausea sweep over him.

He moaned and slung an arm over his eyes. He had the world's worst hangover. He dropped his arm down and opened his eyes again. To his relief, this time it didn't hurt as much. He focused on the cream-colored ceiling until the room stopped spinning. He squinted and blinked several times, staring at the fancy ceiling light above.

He closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths, stamping down the nausea. He rolled back to his side and slowly opened his eyes. With his eyes cracked opened, he waited for the room to come into focus, and that’s when he suddenly heard a small moan.

He bolted up right into a sitting position, causing the room to go into full tilt mode, but he ignored it and looked around the room frantically.

His eyes traveled around the room until it came to the foot of the bed. His heart stopped beating. There was a pair of feet in his bed… feet that definitely didn’t belong to him. He slowly let his eyes travel up. The feet were connected to a pair of legs, legs that undoubtedly belonged to a woman.

The woman's legs were all tangled up in the sheets. He followed the line of flesh and sheets that curved to her backside… he tried not to linger too long on that part. His eyes kept traveling up until he reached her back, which was uncovered. The stranger was on her stomach with her head turned away from him. She was splayed across the bed, the white sheet tangled around her body. Without having to look at her face Jon could tell that she was undeniably beautiful, she had long fiery red hair and porcelain milk-white skin.

Feeling a little cold, Jon looked down, and realized he was naked… there was no denying it, he’d definitely fucked this girl.

Still feeling the alcohol in his system, his thinking was slow but soon the nights events came crashing back to him. A fierce blush stained his cheeks as he recalled all he and Sansa had done, although he couldn’t help but grin a little in satisfaction as memories of how he’d proven he  _ certainly  _ knew some things started flooding in.  

Just then, Sansa started to stir. She moaned softly and started to roll onto her back.   
Jon was frozen in place, all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears, and the blood pounding through his veins.

Very carefully, Jon peeked over and saw Sansa was now on her back… still asleep. Unconsciously Jon’s eyes went to her bare chest. He tried hard not to ogle her breasts, but it was hard not to. The woman had the most beautiful tits Jon had ever seen! She truly was a work of art.

Although soon Jon’s admiration of Sansa slipped away, as the panic began to set in. This wasn’t Jon! He wasn’t a one night stand type of guy! He was just a ... well… a good guy!

Numerous ideas of how to fix this were running through his head, each more unhelpful than the last. Eventually Jon got so frustrated he decided to deal with it later, he’d just go back to sleep and see what’d happen. 

* * *

 

Jon woke up suddenly when he heard a crash and a stream of whispered curses. Cracking an eye open, Jon found the spot next to him empty and Sansa on the floor on the other side of the room with only her black lace panties on. 

Sansa quickly got up and started moving around the room, she was obviously looking for something. Stealthily glancing around, Jon noticed she’d already found her dress so she must be looking for her bra. Turning to his left, Jon noticed her bra hanging over the lamp shade. He quickly grabbed it and spoke. 

“Looking for this?”

Sansa froze and whipped around in shock, she stood there gaping at him for a few minutes before she finally broke the silence. 

“I-uh… um yes”, she answered tentatively as a flush started blooming down her body. She nervously walked up to him and took her bra, all the while avoiding his gaze. It surprised Jon to see the confident woman from last night disappear, and now in her place stood this shy young woman. 

Noticing him staring at her, Sansa grew even more flushed.

“I- uh don’t do this often… or at all really”, she whispered shyly. 

Jon was shocked to say the least, she was undoubtedly the most attractive woman he’d ever seen, how could she not! 

Instead of being offended like she was probably expecting, Jon was definitely relieved. He didn’t do this at all either, he was more of a relationship type of guy… and he sure as hell wouldn’t mind a relationship with her!  

Rubbing his neck nervously and smiling shyly, Jon looked over at her, “I don’t really do this kind of thing either”.

Sansa stared at him for a few moments and then broke out in a wide grin, “So I’ll see you around?”

Now grinning broadly as well, Jon replied, “I look forward to it”.

After finishing getting dressed, Sansa gave him an enthusiastic wave before making her way out. But before she could leave she quickly turned and ran back to him, “Oh shit I almost forgot!”, she exclaimed. 

Now staring at him mischievously, she reached down and removed her panties before throwing them at his face. 

“A little present to remember me bye! Also my numbers on your bedside table!”, she shouted as she made her way out of his apartment. 

* * *

 

**The Day Before Christmas**

“Wait, what the fuck did you just say?!”.

“First off Theon watch your fucking language, and second I said I was going to meet her parents tomorrow”.

“Dude are you fucking stupid?! You don’t go meet your mystery girls parents! It’s a fucking death trap man! You're just supposed to smash and pass!”, Jon just rolled his eyes at his friends antics. 

Jon and Sansa had been dating for 2 ½ months now, they’d kept it pretty quiet so far since they just wanted to keep it to themselves for a while, but now that things were getting more serious Sansa thought it was important that he meet her family so she’d invited him to Christmas dinner tomorrow night.

“Theon shut the fuck up, if Jon wants to meet the girls family then that’s his business. Besides we all know Snow can’t separate his dick and his feelings”, Robb stated as everyone else burst into laughter and Jon attempted to punch him. 

“Whatever, honestly fuck you guys”, Jon huffed. 

“Look I think it’s a good thing Jon wants to meet her parents, it means he’s really serious about this girl and that she’s really serious about him too!”, exclaimed Sam as both Edd and Grenn nodded along. 

“See! Thank you Sam”

“Who fucking cares about that! What you really should be thinking about is killing her with that small pecker of yours!”, Tormund shouts.

“The fuck are you on about Tormund?”, asks Pyp. 

“Obviously he’s talking about Snow getting some as a reward after meeting the parentals!”, shouts Theon.

“I got the perfect line for you Snow! Ask her if she’s Azor Ahai because she’s making your sword burn!”, Theon cackles. The gang all start booing and throwing shit at Theon.

“Hey, hey! Fuck you guys I’m just trying to help”, Theon huffs. 

“Theon just shut the fuck up already no one wants to hear that!”, says Robb.

“Robb you’re just being a pussy cause your own sister's bringing her boyfriend over for Christmas dinner, and you don’t wanna think about her opening her legs for some bastard afterwards!”, as soon as the words left Theon’s mouth, Robb is up and charging him. It takes Jon, Tormund, and Grenn to restrain him.   

“I don’t know why he’s getting all defensive, it’s true!”, Theon exclaims. 

“No it’s not!”, Robb defends but everyone just turns to him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“What?!”

“Robb I’ve known you almost are whole lives, and I’ve never met your family but even I know it’s true”, Jon says. 

Robb just huffs and turns away, grumpily sipping his beer.

“Whatever guys… I’m just saying if I don’t like this guy and he hurts my sister, imma kill him”

Everyone just shook their head in exasperation and turned back to the poker game.

* * *

 

**Christmas Day**

Jon was panicking.  _ Actually panicking _ . Was he sweating? He was sweating.

Sansa still appeared oblivious to his mild state of hysteria, as she went on navigating them through traffic, and Jon was more than happy to let that obliviousness continue for as long as possible.

He’s not exactly keen on discussing his feelings on the matter.

Jon’s last family Christmas had been far from pleasant. It was back when his mother had still been alive, although at that time she’d already been sick. There had been no presents and no tree, just the numerous hospital visits.

The following year, he hadn’t even celebrated at all. Jon hadn’t really minded, since his mother had passed away before then.

After he met all his friends in college, Christmas was normally spent trolling pubs and nightclubs, wrecking havoc in the city with his mates and all the other college students. That tradition hadn’t really changed much since he left college, seeing as how all the guys still hung out.

None of these experiences had gifted Jon with the foundation necessary for spending Christmas with his girlfriend's family.

What if dinner turns out awkward? What if there’s probing questions about their relationship? What if Sansa’s parents don’t like him, for fucks sake?!

Much of Jon’s anxiety, he acknowledges, stems from not knowing what to expect of Sansa’s family. He might love Sansa more than his own life, but he’s far from blind to the woman’s… quirks.

And so now here he sits in the car, continuously looking down at his watch, eyeing the numbers as they ticked closer and closer to seven o’clock. What if they were early? They could arrive any second now. He still didn’t know what he was going to say. He was going to be  _ so awkward _ !

“We’re here!”, Sansa suddenly shouts in excitement.

Jon swallows nervously as he sees the large house looming in the distance. Sansa quickly gets out the car and starts pulling him along to the front door.

As Sansa knocked on the front door, she turns to him slightly and gives him a somewhat concerned look.

“Don’t worry Jon you’ll do fine!”

Jon merely smiled, “I’m not nervous”

Which was just about the biggest lie he’d ever said to Sansa’s face. Oh, he was nervous alright. Tonight, he was going to meet Sansa’s parents… and not to mention the rest of her family as well! These weren’t just any people. This was Sansa’s  _ family _ . He needed to be his best tonight.

Suddenly Sansa gently nudged into him, “Jon stop worrying! You’ll do great, I just know it!”

That was not as reassuring as Sansa probably thought it was…  it was something of the opposite. All of Jon’s insecurities started running through his mind again and it left him fidgeting. What if her family simply disliked him? What if they didn’t like the person they met tonight? Would he have to break up with Sansa?

Sansa’s sigh breaks him out of his thoughts, “Jon stop brooding. You don’t need to impress my parents, all you need to do is be yourself”.

“Sans, but what if they don’t like me?”, he whispered.

She whipped around to face him and took his face into her hands, “Now you listen to me Jon Snow! They’re gonna love you, why? Because I love you! And if for some absurd reason they don’t, well then fuck them! Because I love you, yes you Jon Snow and that’s all that matters! I choose you. And I’ll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you”, she said earnestly. 

Jon was definitely taken aback, in the 2 ½ months he’s known Sansa he knows that she really loves her family and for her to just forsake them in favor of him is no small thing. So perhaps he was overthinking things. It’s not like he’s never over thought things when it came to impressing Sansa. So he could relax. He was gonna make damn sure he tried his best, for her. He definitely didn’t deserve the love she gave him, but he’d be damned sure if he didn’t try to deserve it.  

As soon as the door started opening, he was ready… at least until Sansa spoke again.

“They don’t know that we live together, so don’t say anything” she whispered.

Before Jon could respond the door was already opened, and there stood who Jon assumed to be Sansa’s father. Out of nowhere Sansa squealed and launched herself at her father.

Father and daughter made quite the picture as they hugged with open affection.

“Welcome home, Sans”

“Thanks dad!”

Sansa steps back with a smile and draws Jon forward, “This is Jon. Jon, this is my father, Ned”

Jon put on his best-yet-sincere smile and held out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you”.

Sansa’s father gave his hand a firm shake while examining him head to toe. He straightens his already tense shoulders, unsure if he should feel embarrassed or defensive by the blatant assessment.

But Sansa’s father just continues to smile genuinely, “Welcome to the family, son!”

“Dad!”, Sansa’s face starts to flush adorably.

Ned just chuckles and ushers them inside the house, as soon as they enter they hear another voice further away.

“Ned, dear who was it?”

“It’s Sansa and our new son-in-law!”, he shouts back.

“Dad stop it!”, Sansa exclaims in embarrassment only for Jon to start laughing.

 She quickly directs a glare in his direction, “Say one word, and you’re sleeping alone”. Jon definitely stopped laughing after that.

Sansa’s mother took that moment to step inside the living room and swat her husband on the back, “Eddard Stark for goodness sake, stop embarrassing our poor daughter”.

She turned to Sansa,“How was your trip? Are you guys alright?”.

“We’re fine, Mom! We got here just fine!”

“ Good. Now, come and introduce me to this young man!”

Sansa stepped aside, “Mom, this is Jon!”

“Good evening, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, Jon said.

She gestured to her herself, “I’m Catelyn, but you can call me Cat!”

Jon nodded, making a mental note.

“Well why don't you all head over to the dining room and introduce Jon to the rest of the family! Dinner won’t be ready for awhile now so go ahead and make yourselves at home!”, Cat quickly directed.  

Ned, Sansa, and him made there way over to the dining room per Cat’s instruction. As soon as him and Sansa passed through the dining room arch, she was suddenly swept up in someone's arms, he noticed this someone had curly auburn hair…Jon froze.

This had to be a coincidence! There was no fucking way this was happening to him! There could be more than one family in Westeros with the name Stark… right?!

“There’s my princess! Now where’s this boyfriend of yours?”, Robb says.

“It’s good to see you too Robb”, Sansa chuckled sarcastically.

“And he’s right here, please try not to scare him! Robb this is Jon, Jon meet my older brother, Robb!”, Robb glanced over in his direction and froze.

The mischievous grin that Robb had on his face had quickly slipped away. It was like one of those movies, where suddenly everything stops and the music abruptly cuts off. Jon could only stand there wide eyed and frozen in fear as Robb Stark, his best friend stood right across from him… giving him a death glare.     

“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU JON SNOW!”, shouted Robb right before lunging and tackling Jon to the ground.

* * *

 

The car was silent as Sansa drove them back to their apartment, while Jon sat in the passenger seat nursing bruised ribs and a black eye. 

After the grand spectacle of Robb and Jon rolling around the floor of the dining room with Robb throwing a whirlwind of punches, Sansa had quickly refused to stay for dinner against the pleads of the rest of the family. 

After Ned successfully managed to pull Robb off of Jon, Sansa had grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and dragged Jon to the car. She made him hold the ice back over his eye, before pulling out the driveway in anger. 

And so here they were now 30 minutes later, and Sansa was still angry. He wasn’t sure if she was angry at him or not but he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to find out. 

And that’s when Sansa started breaking down crying.

“Aw sweetling no, don’t cry! I’m sorry!”, Jon quickly said.

“What are you sorry for Jon, this is all my fault! If I hadn’t brought you over you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!”, she cried. 

“Don’t say that! It’s my own fault, I really should’ve known Robb was your brother!”

“I guess you're right, you really do know nothing Jon Snow”, Sansa chuckled through her tears.

“Hey now just because it’s true doesn’t mean you can go laughing at me now”

“Sorry! I’ll make it up to you later!”, she promised with a kiss and her signature mischievous grin. 

* * *

 

Sansa hummed lowly as Jon pressed himself inside of her.

Time seemed to be moving slowly as he set their pace. Her knees were drawn up around his hips, and he was holding himself up with his elbows propped on either side of her head. Their clothes had long ago been tossed across the room.

Sansa’s hands ran along the smooth, hard muscles of his back, his shoulders, his arms. Her eyes were closed as she turned her head, exposing her bare neck for him to kiss. Jon dragged the tip of his nose along her throat, breath hot on her bared skin as he whispered her name.

Her only response was to tighten her grip on him, hooking one of her legs over his hip.

Moving with a slowness that ached, Jon pulled nearly all the way out, and then with the same speed pushed back in, his hand finding one of hers and pressing it down above their heads, fingers lacing together.

Sansa gasped, her legs twitching with desire. Her free arm looped around his neck, fingers twisting into his hair and holding him close. 

“Jon,” she said in a pleading whisper, wriggling desperately beneath him.

“Shh,” he replied, lips against her ear, and he felt her shiver.

“ _ Jon _ ,” she repeated as he began to pull out again, excruciatingly slow. Her other leg hooked around him, and she tried to urge him back in, unsuccessfully.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured, lifting his head to look down at her. She was staring at him through hazy eyes, lips parted. He couldn’t help leaning down to kiss her, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, distracting her long enough for him to press himself fully inside her.

She half-gasped, half moaned into his mouth as he surrounded himself in the heat of her body.

It felt as though they were meant to be this way, entangled in one another, they had each other breaking apart at the seams, hips grinding together, losing every ounce of control. 

Jon felt Sansa’s entire body jolt and writhe in his arms as she reached her climax, and he was quick to follow, momentarily losing himself and falling backwards onto the bed.

* * *

 

Jon’s eyes slowly fluttered open, resisting the light that was beginning to stream into the room. Sansa was lying on her side, facing him, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in sleep. Her red hair was in tangles across the pillow, her head resting on one arm while the other was settled in the space between them.

The sight of her knocked his breath away.

Scooting closer to her, Jon kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. She reacted in her sleep, snuggling closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

Jon may or may not have fucked things up with Robb permanently, but in the end it didn’t really matter because he had Sansa, she’s all he’s ever wanted and there's nothing he wouldn’t do for her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh you guys have no fucking idea how much of a toll this one-shot (yes it's a one-shot lol) has taken on me! Lmfao if you didn't read the beginning note then I'm here to once again inform you that I am an uneducated virgin! I started this shit on Thanksgiving day for @Tubbylita and was supposed to finish it the exact same day, that evidently didn't happen. I literally spent like a whole fucking month researching; I read articles, watched movies scenes, and worst of all watched porn lol (it was awful I may be a virgin but even I know that shit was fake af). Not even joking, I was tempted to walk up to a random man and ask him to take my virginity lol. Literally I'd bet all my money that my ancestors are rolling over in their graves right now... although the more racists ones probably already were since I'm brown lmfao! Anyway so yea I'm back again bringing you another piece of my trash writing (don't try an argue with me, my writing is trash and I refuse to hear otherwise... I may or may not have self depreciating issues but that's my problem). So thanks for reading my shit (if you did)! Anyway I'd really like some feedback this time (Idk man my Jonsa fam doesn't seem to want to talk to me... was it something I said?) because I do plan on writing smut for future fics or fics I'm still writing and need some advice since I don't really know what the fuck I'm talking about (okay guys I know how it works! I'm just saying I've never done it so I don't really know first hand!). Speaking of fics I'm still writing, if any of you lovely people follow my fic "The Beginning & End of Everything" (although I doubt many if any of you do) then I'm here to let you know that I'll probably make an announcement in a few days!
> 
> Anyway I'd like to end this by saying sorry @Tubbylita for taking so long! Also sorry everyone for still not being able to write a short end note lmfao! Yea so bye, you beautiful people out there have a lovely day!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr if you like, @Ludholtzjj


End file.
